Amigas desde siempre
by Fflorencia
Summary: No lo entiendo suspiro cansada por la situación, ya había intentado hablar con ella. No hay nada que entender le dijo dándole la espalda. Giro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba peligrosamente cerca, nuevamente


_Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de **Cecily Von Ziegesar** y **CTV**. Quiero aclarar que hago referencia a la serie de televisión en esta novela, porque no he leído los libros, por último, tengan en cuenta que cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Es una historia mujer-mujer, así que queda en ustedes leer o no ¿Si?_

'**Amigas desde siempre'**

_Sin poder evitar la atracción casi magnética que siente su cuerpo al sentir a la ojiazul tan cerca de su cuerpo se acerca acortando la minúscula distancia que existe entre ellas, sabe que esta mal, pero ya lo han hecho y no han muerto todavía ni mucho menos han ardido en el infierno como dice la iglesia. Tomo una bocanada de aire y estampa sus labios con torpeza contra los de la rubia, siente como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensiona porque están __**peligrosamente**__ cerca pero no le importa porque sigue acariciando los labios finos de la chica con los suyos. Pasan segundos en los cuales la rubia sigue sin respuesta alguna pero sin alejarse tampoco, en cuanto Blair esta por rendirse siente como suave y lentamente los labios de Serena comienzan a responder a sus caricias. Sonrió levemente, mueve sus manos y las deposita en el cuello de la rubia al momento que esta ultima la toma por la cintura, le muerde el labio con cariño y siente el aliento caliente de la rubia entrando en su boca, chocando con su aliento, un hormigueo le recorre la espalda y pide permiso para que sus lenguas dancen juntas, permiso que Serena le brinda rápidamente mientras clava sus uñas en la espalda de la castaña. Pasan minutos sin separarse, disfrutando solamente del roce de sus labios y de la danzan que practican sus lenguas, sus manos no se mueven de donde están porque creen que eso podría arruinar el momento casi mágico que han creado, pero la falta de aire se hace presente y deben separarse. Agitadas se separan y sus miradas chocan casi violentamente, chocolate y azul chocan logrando una explosión que la rubia no entiende en su estomago, debe ser que no debería estar sintiendo aquellas mariposas en su estomago y eso, eso, la pone nerviosa y la ciega de temor._

− _Eso − levanta su mano y apunta a la castaña con su dedo índice retrocede − Esta mal y no debe volver a suceder − sigue apuntándola y su pulso tiembla, esta nerviosa − Nunca −_

− _Yo − la castaña no sabe que decir, mucho menos que hacer − Serena yo lo − trata de acercarse a la rubia para pedirle disculpas pero la muchacha de ojos azules solo sigue retrocediendo_

− _Nunca más − dice antes de girar su cuerpo y salir casi corriendo de la habitación de la castaña. Por si se han besado otras veces pero ambas estaban borrachas y solo fue un roce de labios para sacarse de encima a algún muchacho molesto de alguna disco, porque si se han besado pero nunca se ha sentido tan bien un beso, porque si se han besado pero nunca había sentido esos malditas mariposas en el estomago, porque si se han besado pero nunca tuvo ganas de llegar a algo más._

* * *

Entra al salón a grandes zancadas, no quiere ir pero _debe_ ir porque su madre la obliga a hacerlo _'Es la fiesta navideña de los Van der Woodsen, sabes que no puedes faltar'_ recuerda que le dijo su madre y luego agrego para terminar de convencerla _'Es la fiesta de tu mejor amiga Serena cariño, __**debes**__ ir'_. Bufa molesta mientras se saca el abrigo de los hombros, no es que no quiera ir a la fiesta, es que simplemente _no_ quiere cruzarla, no quiere tener que verle la cara luego de lo que paso hace un mes, _simplemente no puede verla_, _'Es vergonzoso'_ piensa mientras cierra los ojos ante el recuerdo. Le entrega el abrigo al chico de la recepción y trata de cambiar el semblante de su rostro.

− Solo cálmate Blair − dice antes de soltar un suspiro ahogado. Camina lentamente y se para en la línea que divide el salón de la recepción, repasa con su mirada el lugar y por un instante siente la necesidad enorme de salir corriendo del lugar. Se serena mientras vuelve a pasar la vista por el decorado del lugar, necesita distraerse con algo, sonríe inconcientemente al notar que Serena le ha hecho caso con su sugerencia y ha decidido cambiar el color de una de las telas que se encuentran colgando del techo. Tras algunos minutos en los cuales su mirada se encuentra perdida en los detalles del lugar logra serenarse, aprieta sus nodillos y cruza aquella línea que tanto temía cruzar. Ve como Lillian van der Woodsen camina con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa estampada en el rostro con paso tranquila hacia ella, relaja su cuerpo, sonríe falsamente y mueve sus pies en dirección a la mujer.

− Blair − la madre de Serena toma a la castaña por los hombros y acerca su rostro para besarle ambas mejillas − Serena me dijo que no vendrías − prosiguió cordialmente luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de champagne − Deberías buscarla, este ultimo mes ha estado algo − se callo un momento y Blair supo que estaba buscando las palabras para describir a la rubia sin ser grosera − Algo alterada −

− Lily − Blair trato de sonreir − No es buena idea que hable con ella, solo he venido como representante de mi madre − explico rápidamente − Sabes el cariño que te tiene − agrego acentuando su sonrisa − Que les tiene − se corrigió

− ¿Se han peleado? − pregunto confundida la mujer rubia − Serena no me contó nada − continuo hablando más para ella misma que para Blair.

− No − movió sus manos negando − Claro que no − se puso algo nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo describir la situación diplomáticamente − Solo hemos tenido un pequeño mal entendido −

− Oh − la boca de la mujer se abrió produciendo una pequeña 'O' − No deberían molestarse − volvió a darle otro sorbo a su copa y en cuanto paso un camarero le hizo una señal a la castaña para que tomase una − Ni pelearse − se callo por unos segundos y sonrió antes de agregar − Son _amigas_ desde siempre −

− Lo sé − forzó una sonrisa − Amigas desde siempre − dijo bajo, bebió de su copa y se despidió cordialmente de la mujer con la excusa de recorrer el lugar. No quería seguir hablando de Serena, se quedaría unos minutos y luego se iría, estaba decidido. Da grandes zancadas por el lugar con la copa en la mano, no sé da cuenta y luego de unos minutos el lugar se encuentra completamente lleno, las luces se vuelven más tenues y la música comienza a sonar en el salón con el fin de ambientar la fiesta.

− ¿Blair? − la voz gruesa y envolvente de Chuck Bass, su ex novio, suena en su espalda − Pensé que no vendrías −

− Chuck − se acerca al castaño y deposita un pequeño e insignificante beso en su mejilla pero ante el acto el chico sonríe − Tuve que venir, mamá no sé podía presentar − levanto sus hombros restándole importancia − Y estoy yo representando la familia o lo que queda de ella − bromeo tratando de relajar su cuerpo.

− Parece que es mi noche de suerte − le dijo luciendo una sonrisa que Waldorf conocía a la perfección, estaba coqueteando con ella.

− Esta lejos de ser tu noche de suerte Bass − dijo cortante, giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar. Sintió como Chuck Bass volvía a llamarla pero no se molesto en girar su cuerpo, desde que terminaron su relación que estaba decidida a dejarlo atrás, el hecho de que Serena le gustase de sobremanera no tenía nada que ver con la decisión, solo le había dado fuerza para hacer aquello que tanto quería. Miro su reloj pulsera y decidió que daría una vuelta más por el lugar, saludaría a algunas personas importantes dentro de su círculo social y luego se retiraría cordialmente del lugar. Termino de dar aquella vuelta que daría antes de salir del lugar, dejo su copa en una mesa, diviso la puerta y con paso decidido comenzó a caminar. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no levanto la vista y choco de lleno con una pareja que se encontraba bailando, mirando sus zapatos pidió disculpas y volvió a emprender su huída. Una vez que llego a la línea que separaba la recepción del salón freno y sonrió pensando que había logrado evitar a la rubia, pero en cuanto sintió una mano caliente envolverle el brazo se arrepintió mientras su semblante se volvía sombrío.

− ¿Ya te vas? − pregunto aquella chica que tan bien conocía Blair mientras el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba.

− Tengo otro compromiso − dijo dándole la espalda, no quería mirarla, _necesitaba_ evitarla.

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto mientras se ponía delante de la castaña y su mirada azul se clavaba en la de la castaña − ¿Es por lo que sucedió? − continuo y Blair no hizo ningún gesto − Si es por eso ¿Podríamos hablar? − agrego − Necesito que hablemos de eso Blair −

− No hay nada que hablar Serena − esquivo el cuerpo de la muchacha y se acerco a la recepción, pidió su abrigo y espero a que se lo trajesen.

− No lo entiendo − suspiro cansada por la situación, ya había intentado hablar con Waldorf, pero la castaña la había evitado de todas maneras.

− No hay nada que entender − le dijo dándole la espalda. En cuanto le dieron el abrigo giro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba peligrosamente cerca, nuevamente.

− Claro que si − la tomo de la muñeca para que no se fue y la obligo a mirarla − ¿Por qué? − clavo su mirada azul en la chocolate de su _ex_ mejor amiga.

− ¿Por qué? − fingió no entender − ¿Por qué que Serena? −

− ¿Por qué _diablos_ te comportas de esta forma? ¿Qué hice? − pregunto con los ojos llorosos

− No sé de que hablas − negó mientras se dirigía a la salida. Tomo el celular de su cartera y llamo al chofer, en cuanto corto sintió los tacones de Serena contra el piso dándole a entender que se estaba acercando.

− ¡Soy tu mejor amiga o eso dices! − le grito una vez que estuvo frente a la castaña quien simplemente miro hacia el costado, no quería armar un espectáculo, no ahí − Pero últimamente la que importa en esta relación eres tu − dijo con odio contenido − Intente que hablásemos pero nunca me escuchas −

− ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? − pregunto entre dientes con voz fría − Nos esta mirando todo el mundo Serena − agrego y la rubia volteo su mirada para verificar lo dicho por su _amiga_.

− ¿Pueden irse? − pregunto con la mirada fría − Estamos tratando de tener una conversación privada aquí −

− Perfecto − susurro − Acabas de crear más rumores para Gossip Girl − continuo con su tono de voz frío. Serena no pudo contenerse y luego de tomar a la castaña por la muñeca la arrastro al callejón que estaba al costado del lugar − ¿Qué se supone que haces? − le grito enojada al ver donde estaban

− ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? − le dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña − ¿Por qué me evitas? −

− ¿Qué sucede conmigo? − pregunto histérica − ¿Qué sucede conmigo? − agrego en tono más chillón − Creo que es obvio, bese a mi mejor amiga − continuo − ¡Te bese y no porque estaba borracha! ¡Te bese porque me gustas! − le dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de la rubia, encerrándola así entre su cuerpo y la pared húmeda del callejón − ¡Diablos Serena, me gustas! − continuo agitada − ¿No lo entiendes? −

− Y-yo, Bl-Blair − tartamudeo nerviosa por la cercanía y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la castaña la hizo sentir bien, porque contrastaba completamente con el frío que se sentía en Manhattan

− ¡Te bese maldita sea! − la rubia recorrió el rostro de la castaña y noto como sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enojo − ¡Te bese y saliste corriendo! − continuo en tono molesto − Es obvio que quiero algo que n… − se callo abruptamente al sentir el dedo índice de la rubia sobre sus labios, le recorrió los labios con ternura y sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que hacen brillar los ojos. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la castaña, a tal punto que sus narices se rozaron y podían sentir la respiración de la otra sobre la comisura de sus labios − ¿Qué estas haciendo? − pregunto aguantando la respiración mientras observaba el recorrido de los labios de la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que le miraba los labios.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres Blair? − pregunto en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña lo escuchase

− ¿No es obvio? − sonrió confiada por la situación − A ti − suspiro y su aliento caliente choco contra los labios de la rubia − Te qui… − abrió los ojos de sobremanera al sentir los labios fríos a causa del tiempo de la rubia sobre los suyos, sus manos cayeron inertes a un costado de su cuerpo mientras la rubia tomaba su rostro entre sus delgadas manos y le acariciaba tiernamente los labios. Cerro los ojos, relajo el cuerpo y comenzó a responder la caricia. Serena le beso tiernamente los labios y en cuanto su cuerpo sintió que era hora de más, atrapo el labio inferior de Blair entre los suyos, jugueteo y tironeo de el al momento que Blair apretaba su cuerpo contra el de la rubia y soltaba un suspiro de placer, el aliento caliente le embriago los sentidos y sin pedir permiso se aventuro a más. Le recorrió con la lengua los labios entreabiertos de la castaña para luego abrirse lugar en su boca y hacer remolinos contra la lengua de Waldorf. Una mano de van der Woodsen viajo al cuello de Blair para profundizar el beso mientras que la otra, la tomo por la espalda baja y la pego a su cuerpo, Serena no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado y se separo de la chica. La miro con los ojos brillantes y algo más oscuros de lo normal mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que le demandaban sus pulmones.

− ¿Llamaste al chofer, cierto? − pregunto antes de volver a unir sus labios − ¿Si? − pregunto mientras le besaba el cuello y la castaña solo asentía − Genial − susurro contra la piel.

− Estas temblando ¿Tienes frío? − dijo Waldorf y luego se reprocho por lo estupido de su comentario, estaban en Manhattan y Serena solo llevaba su vestido escotado.

− No − le respondió contra el cuello, paso la lengua por el lugar y luego mordisqueo mientras Blair creía que se volvería loca de placer. Se escucho el sonido de unos neumáticos frenar, la rubia miro la limusina de Blair de costado, sonrió coquetamente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de la castaña y tiro de ella.

− ¿A dónde vamos? − pregunto algo atontada por las caricias que la rubia le había proporcionado.

− ¿No es obvio? − pregunto una vez que entraron a la limusina y cerraron la puerta, la morena solo negó − Voy a darte lo que tanto querías _preciosa _− dijo bajo y aprisiono a Blair entre su cuerpo y el asiento, para luego besarla en los labios con pasión. Mientras la besaba se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Blair, siguió besándola mientras le quitaba desesperada el abrigo. Le beso el cuello y comenzó a bajar su recorrido, corrió la tira del vestido de alta costura de la morena, y le beso el hombro desnudo cuando Blair no pudo ahogar un gemido al sentir las manos de Serena sobre su pecho.

− Genial − dijo mientras se mordía el labio sugestivamente − ¡Fred! − suspiro mientras apretaba el botón del intercomunicador y Serena seguía besándole el cuello − ¡A casa, rápido! − soltó el botón y otro gemido se escapo de su boca cuando sintió su pecho al descubierto.

* * *

¡Otro momento de 'inspiración'! Últimamente me inspiro y me salen cosas como esta, pero bueno, supongo que todo ayuda a convertirme en una mejor escritora ¿No? ¡Gracias por leer! Porque si llegaron hasta acá es porque leyeron ¿Cierto?


End file.
